


The Anniversary

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are a billion of these so I thought I'd add my own.</p>
<p>John visits the grave of his dead friend, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

It was a cloudy day, as cloudy as John's thoughts. The army doctor drew in a heavy breath as he stood in front of the grave. John could see his reflection in the tombstone, a thinner version of Dr. Watson than three years ago. Meals were forgotten over the course of the years now that Sherlock wasn't there. Of course the years seemed longer without him. 

Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade had left hours ago, both came out with John to visit the grave today, but John had elected to stay a little longer. But the minutes turned to hours as John dwelled upon his friend's death, thinking of what he didn't say.

Flashing back to that moment, the moment that haunts him. Sherlock was standing there, on the roof, telling those lies to him. John knew they were lies, he knew Sherlock was hiding something. But there was nothing John could do, Sherlock said his goodbyes and spread his arms, like an angel spreading it's wings, and…

No. John rubbed the tears away from his eyes, trying to forget that Sherlock had ever…

But it was right in front of him, the grave with his name on it. Sherlock Holmes. The proof was right there but John tried to ignore it. But he couldn't. He never could. No matter how many times he dreamed it.

"S-Sherlock," John started but had to stop and clear his throat, "I know… well, I knew… no, oh God…" John wiped his eyes again on his jumper as he tired to form the words he needed to say. "Sherlock. I never got to tell you but… well I… over the time that we lived together… well." John sighed, he needed to just say it. To get it out. Even if Sherlock would never know. 

"I love you Sherlock Holmes." John fell to his knees and wept. "I wanted to say it that day but I couldn't admit it. I was afraid… afraid of what you would say. But now it's not fear that holds me down, it's regret."

John felt pathetic, a grown man sobbing on his knees. But, for some unexplained reason, he felt a weight come off his chest and he grew warmer, as if someone had put a comforting blanket over him. John allowed himself to cry and sink into his own world of sorrow but as he slowly crept to reality he realized something had been draped over him. A black coat. 

"You've lost weight." John's eyes grew wider as he placed the sad voice that came behind him. John spun around. "A lack of sleep as well, judging from the lines under your eyes." John stood there, not knowing what to do. Here, standing right in front of him, was the man who John had confessed his love to moments ago. The man who John had mourned over for the past three years. John didn't know if he should hit him or kiss him.

"So… you heard all that?" John asked, hoping Sherlock hadn't seen that performance. Sherlock just cleared his throat and John blushed. "Look, I know I said that bu-" John was cut off by Sherlock's lips meeting his. John was surprised at first, not knowing what to do, but Sherlock's warmth comforted him and John allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment.

Sherlock pulled away as John blinked. A sharp slap meet Sherlock's cheek as tears threatened to spill. "What the hell was that about." John exclaimed, angry at the infuriating, "You left like that and you expect everything to be alright?" Sherlock rubbed his reddened cheek. "Well I was about to explain however I think it would suit us both if I waited until we were back at the flat, don't you agree?" John was going to argue, he didn't really want to go back because he knew Mrs. Hudson would throw a fit, but the air grew colder as the sun set. John shivered and pulled Sherlock's coat closer around him but suddenly realized if he was wearing the coat then Sherlock wasn't.

"Fine," John agreed after weighing his choices, "But you're the one who's going to have to deal with Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock smiled as he held out his hand to John. John hesitated for a moment but decided to take it. Besides, denying his feelings before only brought pain to himself. John and Sherlock walked hand and hand up the hill to a waiting cab. John was going to ask Sherlock why there was a cab here in the first place but then smiled when he realized that Sherlock had probably ordered it for them.

"To 221B Baker Street please"


End file.
